This invention relates to a novel method of fixing acetaldehyde by means of the formation of 1-n-butoxy-1-ethanol acetate which acts as a generator responding to conditions of use in a food product to yield acetaldehyde. This invention also relates to the use of 1-n-butoxy-1-ethanol acetate having the structure: ##STR2## in flavors taken alone or combined in carbohydrates, such as cyclic dextrins to generate acetaldehyde and, at the same time, augment or enhance "grape" and/or wine flavors and/or other fruity flavors such as orange and apple flavors or similarly fruit flavored beverages.
It is well known that acetaldehyde occurs in a wide variety of fresh and prepared foodstuffs, such as fruits, meat, dairy products, baked goods and vegetables. Acetaldehyde has been found particularly important in contributing to the flavor impact in "fresh" effect of certain foodstuffs especially of the citrus fruit and red berry types. As such, it is indispensable in compounding artificial flavors where the "fresh" effect is needed, plus, as early as 1921 acetaldehyde has been indicated to be useful in the formulation of a synthetic apple oil, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,541 issued on June 25, 1921 and as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,290 issued on Nov. 21, 1922. In addition, acetaldehyde has been found to be important in contributing to the flavor impact of coffee flavor. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,419 issued on Dec. 25, 1928 as well as United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 260,960 accepted on Feb. 22, 1928 disclose the utility of acetaldhyde in augmenting and enhancing the aroma and taste of coffee. Although it is also well known to fix acetaldehyde in the form of the diethyl acetal as is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,184, wherein the diethyl acetal of acetaldehyde and a beta-cyclic dextrin complex are added to a dry beverage mix to produce a pleasant tasting beverage having a characteristic flavor and odor of fresh oranges, the optimization of the rate of generation of acetaldehyde aroma in the citrus-tasting beverage has never quite been achieved. Thus, German Offenlegungschrift 2,802,821, published on July 27, 1978 corresponding to U.S. application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 761,183, filed on Jan. 21, 1977, discloses a number of acetaldehyde precursors including the acetaldehyde precursor having the structure: ##STR3## None of the acetaldehyde precursors; either those of German Offenlegungschrift 2,802,821, including that having the structure: ##STR4## or those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,184, including that having the structure: ##STR5## have as advantageous a flavor and aroma impact and have as advantageous a fragrance impact, as 1-n-butoxy-1-ethanol acetate having the structure: ##STR6## whether it is used as is, or whether it is combined with an absorbing solid such as acyclic dextrin.